


Тайна на троих

by TwincestIsForever



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: M/M, Multi, NC-17, PWP, Threesome, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 19:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12348909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwincestIsForever/pseuds/TwincestIsForever
Summary: - Том, - тяжело дыша, шептал Билл, пока брат прижимал его к стене и разделывался с массивной пряжкой ремня, - ты запер дверь?- К чёрту дверь, кому придёт в голову её открывать? - рыкнул старший, подхватывая близнеца на руки, и понёс его на мягкую уютную кровать. Одежда Билла полетела в разные стороны. Каулитцы страстно целовались, забыв о всякой осторожности...





	Тайна на троих

\- Том, - тяжело дыша, шептал Билл, пока брат прижимал его к стене и разделывался с массивной пряжкой ремня, - ты запер дверь?

\- К чёрту дверь, кому придёт в голову её открывать? - рыкнул старший, подхватывая близнеца на руки, и понёс его на мягкую уютную кровать. Одежда Билла полетела в разные стороны. Каулитцы страстно целовались, забыв о всякой осторожности. Том уложил Билла поудобнее и устроился между его стройных ножек, разводя их в стороны. Шустрый язычок коснулся головки и заскользил по твёрдому стволу. Младшенький громко, слишком громко застонал, отдаваясь во власть запретного наслаждения.

Тем временем ничего не подозревающий Йост направлялся из бара, находившегося внизу гостиницы, в свой номер. Услышав из 483-й комнаты странные звуки, немного нетрезвый Дэвид подумал: "Опять Каулитцы девок притащили!", невольно позавидовал и пошёл к себе. Но что-то заставило его остановиться и прислушаться к звукам, доносящимся сквозь тонкие стены.

\- Том, ещё... - хриплым от возбуждения голосом умолял Билл. Йост, не веря своим ушам, легонько толкнул дверь, и та приоткрылась с тихим жалобным скрипом. Но близнецы не замечали ничего и никого вокруг. Дэвид ущипнул себя, чтобы убедиться, что происходящее - не сон. Том "легендарный бабник" Каулитц делал минет родному брату, причём очень умело, и по всей видимости, даже получал от этого удовольствие. Билл тянул близнеца за дреды и, прикрыв глаза, что-то бессвязно шептал. Дэвиду следовало бы уйти и отложить серьёзный разговор с "маленькими извращенцами", как он уже назвал их мысленно, на потом, но что-то не давало ему уйти. Он завороженно смотрел на то, как извивается хрупкое тельце младшего от ласк. Выгнувшись в спине, Билл громко вскрикнул и кончил. Том отстранился от удовлетворённого близнеца, облизнул испачканные припухшие губы, повернул голову и, наконец, заметил застрявшего в дверях продюсера. Отпираться было бессмысленно, он всё видел своими глазами. Билл прикрылся своей измятой майкой, а Том вытер губы и снова уставился на задумавшегося Дэвида.

\- И как всё это понимать? - сурово спросил Йост, хмуро глядя на заигравшихся ребят.  
\- Ну, я помог Биллу снять напряжение после концерта, - постарался как можно спокойнее ответить гитарист, хотя он уже тысячу раз успел пожалеть, что не закрыл злосчастную дверь. - А что? Нельзя?

\- Да вы с ума сошли! - разорался взбешённый продюсер. - Вы хоть понимаете, чем ваши любовные игры могут обернуться? Вы хоть знаете, что это противозаконно? Вы вообще головой думаете или другим местом? Извращенцы! Вас посадят, а я все деньги потеряю из-за вашей распущенности, - злился Дэвид. Он не желал зла близнецам и всегда хотел для группы только лучшего. Но такое не могло пройти бесследно даже для опытного про.

\- Дэйв, да не кипятись ты так, не чайник, - усмехнулся Билл. Йост не ждал от него такой дерзости. Что себе позволяет этот мальчишка? Где бы они все были сейчас без него, Дэвида? Он столько сделал для процветания Tokio Hotel, а взамен получил такую "благодарность"? - Твоя бурная молодость давно уже позади, ты просто нам завидуешь.

\- Делайте, что хотите! Если с вами что-то случится, то я не виноват! - продюсер хлопнул дверью и покинул номер. Зайдя к себе, он, не раздеваясь, рухнул на кровать. Надо бы выспаться перед завтрашним нелегким днём, на который было столько планов. Хотя какие теперь к чёрту планы, когда на глазах мужчины произошло то, чего он не должен был видеть? Воображение Дэвида быстро нарисовало картину того, что сейчас творят близнецы, оставшись наедине. Отгоняя от себя назойливые видения, которые Йост списывал на алкоголь, он попытался заснуть, но ничего не получалось. Он вспомнил, как еще год назад его безумно тянуло к Биллу. Еще несколько часов назад Дэйв мог бы уверенно сказать, что кратковременное наваждение прошло, но когда он увидел, насколько сексуальным может быть Каулитц-младший, внутри всё переворачивалось снова. Да и Том не уступал брату, Дэвид успел представить, как старший близнец ласкает его своим похотливым ртом.

\- Чёрт, я такой извращенец, - бессильно прошептал Йост и уже хотел потянуться к своей ширинке, как вдруг в дверь постучались...

Несколькими минутами ранее в соседнем номере Каулитцы решали очень серьёзную проблему, как заладить инцидент с про. Билл был готов на всё, и Том не решился его отговорить от этой затеи. После убедительных аргументов брата старший сам пошел в 484 комнату и уверенно постучался.

\- Открыто, - ответил Дэвид, и Том зашёл.  
\- Ты извини нас, что мы так грубо ответили, да и с дверью открытой неудобно получилось. Мы были немного не в себе, - Каулитц виновато опустил голову. - Но мы могли бы извиниться, - парень подошёл поближе к Дэйву и положил свою тёплую руку на его прохладную ладонь, а затем неожиданно уселся на колени Йоста. - Тебе понравится. Билл не против, да и я тоже, - Том поерзался на бёдрах шокированного продюсера. - А потом мы просто забудем об этом, и всё будет как раньше, - шептал гитарист на ухо Дэвиду.

\- Слезь с меня, - Том уже хотел расстроиться, думая, что их план провалился. - Слезь немедленно, пока я на тебя не набросился!

Каулитц спрыгнул с его колен и, схватив Дэвида за галстук, потащил его к себе в номер. Даже в такой ситуации он оставался лидером. Открыв дверь в 483 комнату, Том буквально втолкнул туда продюсера. На этот раз они закрылись на все замки, а то мало ли что, вдруг Густаву или Георгу захочется заглянуть к ним на огонёк?  
Билл, который так и не одевался, поднялся с диванчика и подошёл к Дэвиду вплотную, прижимаясь горячим телом. Раньше Йосту такое лишь снилось... Убедившись в том, что сейчас это не сон, Дэйв обнял младшенького за талию и начал целовать приоткрытые, словно лепестки недавно распустившегося цветка, губы. Он даже не представлял, насколько приятно будет ощутить во время поцелуя металлический шарик в язычке Билла. Настолько, что хотелось почувствовать это холодное прикосновение намного ниже. Оторвавшись от губ Каулитца-младшего, Йост стал расстегивать молнию на брюках.

\- Ты такой нетерпеливый, - хмыкнул Билл. - А я хотел тебя помучить... - виляя бедрами, маленький изверг направился в сторону постели.

\- Да ты меня почти год мучил. Во сне, - признался Дэвид и проследовал за парнем на кровать. Близнецы ловко и быстро избавились от одежды Йоста. Том толкнул его на измятую простынь и впился в губы, страстно целуя. Билл тем временем принялся за немаленькое продюсерское достоинство. Дэйв не сдержался и прокусил Тому губу до крови, стоило только ему почувствовать чёртов холодный шарик, задевающий головку. Билл полностью вобрал в рот твёрдую плоть. Заскользил горлом по стволу, иногда сжимая губки.

\- Билл, блять, как же хорошо, - простонал Дэвид, гладя парня по растрепавшимся чёрным волосам. Йост не сразу опомнился, почувствовав в себе пальцы Тома, холодные от смазки. - Ты чё творишь, извращенец? - запротестовал продюсер. Подумать только, его собирается трахнуть наглый семнадцатилетний паренёк!

\- Тихо, Дэйви, - ласково прошептал коварный Кау-старший, медленно двигая пальцами. - У тебя есть выбор: ты трахаешь моего братика, а я трахаю тебя. Или нам остановиться? - Билл тут же отстранился и сжал основание члена тонкими пальчиками. Йост понял, что ему одному не устоять против чересчур соблазнительных близнецов. - Решай быстрее, мне уже не терпится, - Том с силой надавил на комочек нервов, и Дэвид громко застонал.

\- Томас, ты ненормальный, но я согласен, - прошептал мужчина. Ему было стыдно чувствовать себя слабым, но отказаться он уже не мог. Телу было решительно всё равно, что там считает разум. Том резко убрал пальцы, и Йост почувствовал внутри пустоту. Билл улёгся на постель, согнул ножки в коленях и слегка раздвинул их. Его дырочка уже была растянута, и Дэйву больше не пришлось ждать. Он так давно мечтал об этом и уже практически смирился с тем, что Билл никогда не будет с ним, а сейчас Каулитц непозволительно близок. Такой раскрытый, доступный и готовый на всё. Мужчина наклонился к лицу Билла и, нежно чмокнув его в губы, начал медленно входить. Парень постарался максимально расслабиться, принимая достоинство Дэвида в себя. Это было так странно, так удивительно - чувствовать в себе не Тома, но Биллу нравилось это ощущение. Йост проник в него наполовину и начал двигаться безумно медленно, чтобы дать своей запретной мечте привыкнуть к его размерам. Он не хотел причинить Биллу боль, ведь для продюсера он оставался всё тем же маленьким мальчиком, которому еще многое предстоит узнать в этой жизни, он не мог поверить в то, что Кау-младший успел так вырасти за столь короткий срок. Через пару минут наблюдения за этим зрелищем, Том не выдержал и, ревниво вцепившись в бедра Дэвида, приставил головку к тесному отверстию.

\- Том, осторожнее. Я никогда не был снизу, - в последний момент предупредил его Дэйв. Старший близнец старался быть очень аккуратным, проникая в узкую дырочку, но Йост всё же немного поморщился от боли, когда Том оказался в нём полностью. Постепенно неприятные ощущения были вытеснены совершенно другими, до безумия прекрасными. Дэвид и представить не мог, что ему будет так хорошо. Билл громко стонал под ним, и Дэйву сносило крышу только от осознания того, что именно он сейчас доставляет такое наслаждение этому далеко не невинному мальчику. Йост подстроился под ритм Тома, и они стали двигаться синхронно. Биллу казалось, что он отдается сразу обоим. Том смотрел в глаза брату и видел в них дикую похоть - отражение его страсти. Близнецам и сейчас было важно смотреть друг на друга. Том убрал руку с бедра Дэвида и протянул ладонь Биллу. Дэйв на миг почувствовал себя лишним, но Каулитц-старший выбил из него все ненужные мысли одним резким рывком. Сейчас им хорошо вместе. И плевать, что это втройне неправильно. Дэйв ускорился, и Билл громко вскрикнул, изо всех сил вцепившись в руку брата своими острыми ноготками. На простынь капнула кровь, но Том даже не заметил и не почувствовал этого.  
Младшему Каулитцу хотелось ещё и ещё, и он подался навстречу Дэвиду, заставляя его окончательно потерять рассудок. Он уже не понимал, что происходит, действуя на уровне инстинктов. Такого Йост не испытывал в своей жизни никогда. Эта ночь стала для него своеобразным открытием.

\- Том, я сейчас... - отчаянно прошептал Билл, не желая, чтобы это закончилось. Он держался из последних сил.  
\- Только вместе, Билли, - ответил близнец. Дэвид был поражён тем, какое у них взаимопонимание. Без лишних слов. Прикосновения, взгляды, действия - всё, что им необходимо. Продюсер не выдержал первым. Слишком безумной была эта страсть.  
\- Билл! - Дэйв с громким стоном излился в него, и спустя несколько мгновений братья испытали сильный оргазм, выкрикнув имена друг друга.

В постели они были втроем. Но в любви было только двое.

\- Дэйви, у тебя больше нет к нам претензий? - спросил Том, отдышавшись и придя в себя.  
\- Нет, ты точно издеваешься, - улыбнулся всё тот же добрый Йост, закрывая глаза. Сегодня он останется в комнате 483, а завтра всё будет как прежде. Кроме одной тайны на троих.


End file.
